Captured, again?
by LuziferSonozaki
Summary: Tony Stark is captured. Again. But this time not by terrorists, but a new, apparently German organisation. Can they find out who did it? Can they save Tony? How will he deal with being kidnapped? What will they do to him? How do the others cope with their worries? (No pairings, maybe slight Steve/Tony if you look closely and let your imagination free)


**Hey guys, thanks for reading my first Avenger fanfiction!**

 **I got the idea this morning and I really hope it's at least readable^^'**

 **Please keep in mind that I am not a native English speaker/writer, therefore I am sadly not able to give you as greatly written fanfictions as most of the writers here. I apologize for that and still hope that some of you will like my story!**

 **If you enjoyed it, please leave a rewview. If you didn't, do the same cause hey, I need to improve myself, get better and shit! And this is only possible if I know what I did wrong or where I fucked up.**

 **Anyways, enjoy~**

"Ladies and Gentlemen! This is rather important so I need your attention for a while" The tall man in front of the screen runs his hand hectically through his hair. He seems to be in a dark room, apparently alone because only the black haired man in the front of the screen can be seen. "This is Anythony Stark talking. Did I get your attention now? Of course I did-" He laughs, trying to act as arrogant and funny as always, but it doesn't work, so he nervously continues "I'm the...ex..leader of the Stark Industries. Well, only because I made Pepper the boss, it was a rough time so it doesn't mean I am less important, hah, no really I mean-" he starts to speak faster and then nervously stops himself. Some sweat runs down his left temple. He continues with a rather shaky voice "Anyways, you can call me Tony. But the point of this video isn't that a good looking billionaire tells you his nickname or what he is"

Now he looks directly into the camera and hell, his eyes don't look the same. Normally they're full of self esteem, glancing sassy and mocking. Right now they're fully open, not mocking but scared. Deeply, deeply scared, because that's how Tony Stark feels right now. He is scared and in the need of help. _Badly._

"I need help. I don't care how. I can pay you a lot. Just make sure to get me out of here. I don't care who it is, can be my friend or my enemy, shit, just get me out of this!" The usually pretending-to-be-strong man can't hide neither the panic in his voice, nor the terror seen in his face, especially eyes. "I-" He gets interrupted by loud voices, the slam of a door swinging open can be heard, together with heavy steps of a few men. "MACH DIE SCHEIßE AUS!" A woman screams, appearing on the screen, tackling, together with her allies, the Billionaire who desperately tries to escape "Listen, I am in the middle of Ger-" Someone covers his mouth, drags him out of the screen, a painful, numb beat can be heard, followed by a painful groan and then a slumping sound. Then it's silent. A masked man appears on the screen, grabbing the camera and grunting as he steps on it. The screen goes black.

"This was running on every TV in the whole United States" The red haired woman from the side of the room raises her voice, leaning against a wall, her arms crossed, face as unreadable as ever. But just a small glimpse of emotion can be seen in her usually cold eyes. Natasha is worried. "Is this really Man of Iron?" The loud voice of a rather pissed Thor can be heard in the whole room. "It could be a trick" He clutches his hammer, some veins appearing on his hand. Next to him stands a green looking Bruce "I'ts him, no one would be able to fake this. Plus, he is gone for two days now" He takes a shaky breath, trying to get himself under control. ' _No green time, not now'_

After a while the crew looks at the man in the middle of the room, quite muscular, blonde, the leader of the Avengers, Captain America. They're all waiting for him to say something, to react to what they all just saw. "He said something, before they...before they made him shut up" His face is concentrated but his friends know well enough just how worried and pissed their leader must be. "He said he's in the middle of...I believe he wanted to say Germany. The language one of these..." He gulps down the insult _'Cap doesn't like swearing'_ The mocking voice of his obviously not there and not really talking, kidnapped friend echos through his mind. "well...they talked German, at least that's what it sounded like Could it be...?" He worriedly looks to Natasha and gets interrupted immediately "No. Not Hydra. They're done. We already checked this."

"Are there other secret organisations in Germany right now?" He clears his throat, relieved that it's not his most hated organisation ever. A painful image of his childhood friend appears in front of his eye, brainwashed, hurt, ready to kill him. He couldn't stand the thought of seeing Tony like this. Meanwhile Natasha walks closer until her face is close to his. "Well, these organisations wouldn't be called 'secret' if it wasn't for a reason" She says quite harshly but her gaze is rather soft, she knows what he is thinking of. "We're working on it. But" She turns around until she faces the whole crew, a still angry Thor who is clutching his hammer, a green looking Bruce and a rather pale Steve. "But, as long as we don't know who's our enemy" Her gaze is piercing the others, hell, she looks scary right now, they know better than pissing her off, it could end painful. Even Fury and his tons of weapons don't manage to give these men as many creeps as this woman.

"You guys will stay. Right. Here. No secret plans, No searching. You would just run into your death if we don't know what we are fighting against. Believe me, I want to save him as well.." Her voice suddenly went quiet and she looks down, for some seconds her mask falls. _'He shouldn't go through this again...'_...But then she just looks up with the same threatening glare again. "But this is exactly what they want so you guys will stay" She makes sure to stare at every single one of them so it really gets into their heads before turning around "I will go search for information now. If we find anything I will immediately inform you".

The Black Widow leaves the room and with a 'click' the automatic door closes behind her, leaving the rest of the Avengers alone with their worries for his kidnapped friend.

 **I think my English fucked up a lot in this one. Still, I kinda like it! I'll continue soon, no worries. I hope Natasha isn't too harsh in this story, but-**

 **She usually is...and she is worried, deeeeep down, she just doesn't show anyone.**

 **Next chapter will focus more on their fears and worries for their friend.**


End file.
